The Adventures of Fili and Kili
by Packersfan12
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how the dwarves took back the Lonely Mountain, but what about their lives before Thorin's quest? Take a sneak peak into the lives of Fili and Kili, and the people and creatures they came across in their adventures. A series of short stories that show the bond of brotherhood is strongest of all.


"Now what do you suppose that is?"

"Uh, a stone cottage?"

If looks could kill, Kili would be dead twice over from the look his brother, Fili, was giving him. Fili slapped his younger brother alongside the back of his head and said, "Well I can _see_ that! Why do you suppose it's here in the middle of a forest?"

The brothers had been off exploring, finding a good spot to sleep for the night. They had just finished visiting with their uncle, Thorin, who they hadn't seen since they were wee lads. They liked to think they were adventurers, going off into the unknown, and now just before the setting of the sun, they had come across their biggest adventure yet.

"Maybe they like the quiet?" Kili suggested, the two crouching in a cluster of bushes directly opposite the small cottage.

"Or maybe they're hiding." Fili said, his eyes burning with the desire to find out.

"Hiding from what?"

"Or maybe the question is, why."

Kili frowned, "Hiding from why? That doesn't make sense."

Fili sighed, dragging a hand through his blonde hair, "No, Kili, _why _are they hiding?"

"Oh!" Kili grinned, bouncing on his heels, "That's a good question, brother, maybe we should find out."

Fili nodded, exhaling his breath determinedly, "Alright," Kili got ready to stand and approach the cottage with Fili, "you first."

Kili did a double take and stared at Fili, "What?"

"You go first, make sure the coast is clear."

"You go first!" Kili whispered angrily.

The two stared silently at each other for a moment, before Fili finally sighed and held up his hand, "Okay, okay, how about we both go together, but you go in front."

Kili rolled his eyes, "Fine."

They silently crept across the yard toward the cottage, whose windows glowed warmly, beckoning them to enter. From where he walked, Kili couldn't see anyone inside, which was probably for the better. A branch broke to their left, and Fili clasped onto Kili's shoulders, "What was that?"

Kili stuck out his chest and rolled his eyes, "Probably a cat." He took another step, and a shrill wail pierced the night, making a flock of birds scatter from the trees. Kili sucked in a deep breath and threw Fili in front of him, "What was _that_?"

Fili knelt down and stroked a black cat's fir, "Probably this cat."

They both continued to the door of the cottage, Kili glaring at the cat as they did, and Fili quietly knocked on the door. At first there was no answer, so Fili knocked once more. Again there was no answer, so Kili smiled and bounced on his heals saying, "Well, no answer! Let's go." As he turned to leave, the door swung open, making Kili turn in reluctance. A woman with fair skin and black hair stood before them, her golden eyes glowing like the light in the cottage, "May I help you?"

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They both chimed together.

She smiled, doing a little bow, "Anabelle," she paused, then threw in, "at your service."

"Sister, who is it?"

Fili and Kili simultaneously leaned to their left to find another black haired woman sitting at a long wooden table. She looked at them, emerald eyes gleaming. Kili decided she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She smiled lustfully at the dwarves and said, "Won't you invite them in?"

The brothers straightened, looking at her hopefully. A slow grin made its way to her face and she stepped aside, "Welcome."

Fili and Kili stepped inside, heads swiveling around to take in the room. It was a simple cottage with four rooms, one large room that served for dining and cooking, and three separate ones that must have served for bedrooms. Fili frowned, looking around for the third woman, or man for that matter.

She made her appearance as soon as they entered, her white dress billowing about her in the breeze. Her black hair hung to her hips, and her eyes were the color of the lapis lazuli. She turned her gaze upon the sisters, as if asking who they were.

Fili and Kili stood watching her, awestruck by her presence.

"Fili and Kili." Anabelle said, closing the door, "Dwarves."

"Dwarves?" The woman at the table said, perking up, "My favorite."

"Favorite for what?" Fili asked, sticking his thumbs in his belt.

The woman just chuckled, the seductive smile never leaving her face. She sat back in her chair and said, "My name is Revayna, and this is my dear sister Arathiel." Revayna's gaze flicked from brother to brother as she said, "Come, sit."

Fili and Kili sat down at the table, where the sisters slid mugs of some kind of drink to them. Kili looked at it with hesitation saying, "What is it?"

"Take a drink, I guarantee you'll like it." Revayna said, "Arathiel makes it herself."

Fili took a sip, and his eyes widened before taking a swig, "Try it Kili, it's delicious!"

Kili did try it, and it was indeed delicious. To him, it tasted like his mother's warm pumpkin bread she liked to make in the fall, when the leaves were orange, yellow, and red. Images of his home flashed through his mind, the wooden cabin he had been raised in, the mountains that surrounded his home, hunting with Fili, all of it.

It didn't stop. It wasn't even as if Kili were remembering, it was like a picture show flowing across his vision, blinding him from what was going on around him. He blinked, trying to make it stop, but it only kept going, delving further and further into his memories. Kili threw his arms out, trying to catch onto something while he blindly stumbled forward.

He closed his eyes, hoping to block out the sight of his memories, but it didn't work. He heard something crash to the floor, along with a slew of dwarvish curses. Kili stumbled forward, his arms outstretched, bent over trying to find Fili. A wisp of air passed by his ear, and he jumped, skittishly stepping forward. He stepped down on a soft surface, which erupted into a series of curses again. Kili jumped back and slipped on something wet on the floor.

The last thing he remembered seeing was he and Fili telling their mother goodbye.

"Kili! Kili!"

Kili jumped, hitting his forehead on a low ceiling of metal bars. Groaning, he opened his eyes and was happy to find he could see. What he wasn't happy about, was that he could see metal bars, and found he was sitting in a cage. He felt his long coat for weapons and found that they were gone. Looking around the room, he saw them next to a large black cauldron.

"Kili, for heaven's sake!" Fili whispered, "Wake up you lard!"

Kili craned his neck to glare at his brother, "What happened, what's going on?"

"I think we were poisoned." Fili whispered back, "They weren't here when I got back."

"Then I think it's high time we found a way out of here!" Kili said, pounding on the bars with his heel. Fili started doing the same, but out of nowhere the three sisters where bent over the cages cackling with laughter, "Kick all you want, you're not getting out of there."

Fili and Kili stared in a mix of terror and shock, for the sisters were no longer young and beautiful, but aged and hideous. Their backs were bent with years of life, their skin grey and wrinkled, what little grey hair they had left hanging to their waists. They watched the brothers with beady black eyes, mouths bent with toothless grins.

Kili looked around and then at Fili in horror, "How long were we asleep?"

"A few hours you blustering-"

"Enough sister." Revayna said, cutting off Anabelle with a dismissive wave, "Arathiel, ready the cauldron."

"Cauldron?" Fili breathed, eyeing Kili, "Kili, I think they're-"

"Witches?" Revayna asked, "You guessed right."

"I knew it." Kili muttered, glaring at Fili, "I knew we shouldn't come into this house. I knew it was a bad idea. Now look at us, we're in metal bars about to get, about to get-"

"Eaten." Revayna said.

"Can anyone finish a sentence around here?" Kili asked frustratedly.

There was a quiet "huh" from Anabelle as she stirred something in the cauldron.

Fili and Kili sat in silence, watching them cut up various ingredients and toss them into the cauldron. Finally, Revayna ordered Arathiel and Anabelle to fetch the dwarves. Fili and Kili fought and wriggled in their grips, but despite their age the witches were strong.

"Now, should we put them in whole, or chop them up nice so I don't have to put my teeth in?" Revayna asked, motioning to a set of teeth sitting on a shelf behind her.

Kili wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I-I don't know about you, but I prefer my meal whole." Fili said.

"What would you know, dwarf?" Anabelle sneered.

"Just that you should put some seasoning in that pot of yours. Kili and I?" Fili nodded, "Haven't bathed in days, even weeks."

"Months maybe." Kili chimed in.

The sisters threw glances at each other before scurrying through the small cottage screeching about having no seasoning. Arathiel held them by the scruff of their neck, her eyes staring straight ahead. Suddenly they heard a faint whisper, a voice that sounded like wind chimes, "Run."

The hold Arathiel had on them vanished, and they turned around to look at her. She was no longer a hag, but the beautiful woman they had first laid eyes upon. She frowned and jerked her head to the door, "Go!"

"What are you doing?" Anabelle and Revayna screeched.

Fili and Kili recovered themselves and lunged for their weapons. Kili grabbed onto the hilt of his sword and swung, chopping off the outstretched fingers of Anabelle. She wailed, dropping to the floor. With his newfound advantage, Kili stabbed downward with his sword, but was knocked to the side by Revayna. She swooped down with her claw like fingernails, but before she could wound him, Fili tackled her to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kili caught sight of a figure bursting through the door, torch in hand. With a shout, he thrust the burning torch into Revayna's face, making her wail in agony. With a flash of his sword and one brief swing, he beheaded Anabelle. Taking a dagger from his boot, he drove the knife into Revayna's chest, cutting upward and over, until her blackened heart laid on the stone floor. The man whirled, his eyes flicking to Arathiel.

Fili and Kili stepped in front of her protectively, stopping the man from killing her.

"Step aside." The man demanded.

"She helped us," Kili started

"Therefore she is under our protection." Fili finished.

Arathiel pushed the dwarves aside, holding her chin high, "My name is Arathiel, daughter of Arathinduil."

"A shape shifter." The man breathed, "What are you doing spending your time with witches."

"They were relatives of my mother." Arathiel muttered, "The only reason I didn't cut their heads from their bodies the first time I met them. I stayed to save victims," she turned her blue eyes on Kili, "like these two."

"I've been waiting for the chance to finish these two off." The man said, "I must thank you dwarves."

In truth, the man wasn't really much older than Kili, possibly even younger. He wore a green travel cloak with brown riding pants, and boots that had seen more of battle than not. _A Ranger_. Kili thought. His hair was dark, not quite as long as the dwarves', but it was getting there. His beard was kept short, much to Kili's delight, and his dark eyes radiated a fierce determination to rid the world of evil.

The Ranger nodded at something Fili had said, and turned toward the door, "I will burn this place to the ground. You need not stay to help."

Fili turned to Kili and said, "We're not far from Thorin's house, I say we stay there for the night."

"Agreed."

They bid farewell to the Ranger, and offered a place to stay for Arathiel, who kindly denied. After indebting their lives to her, they started off back to Thorin's home. Half way there, they looked back to see a stream of smoke coming from the witches' cottage. With a feeling of relief in their hearts, they kept moving forward.

After losing their way once on the path, the brothers stumbled upon a small house, lights glowing and chimney spewing smoke. Fili and Kili slowly looked at each other before taking off running towards town.

_** Alright everyone! As you know, Fili and Kili are two of the funniest and loveable companions of the company of Thorin Oakenshield! I had an idea pop up into my head while watching the Desolation of Smaug, and here it is! This is just a small series of short stories involving the doings of Fili and Kili before their grand adventure to take back the Lonely Mountain! Tell me what you think, and also suggest adventures you might want to see in the future, the more the merrier! **_


End file.
